objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Watering Can
Watering Can is an OC by Derpyunikitty who is a recommended character in Battle For Wish Bush. It is a spring green plastic watering can. Watering Can is a nordic gardener with little determination and confidence, but high sucsess and effectiveness. Watering Can now wanders around Goiky to expand further on her gardening skills, and unexpectedly discover her talent for poetry. Background Watering Can grew up in a oil-drilling town called''' '''Rinktop City, on a arctic island called Derpy Island, a paralell island to Cutie Island. Her mother and father, Fertilizer and Oil Barrel, worked on breakig up permafrost to grow small mosses and sell them. Since the drilling company is run by objects, and because most of them were armless, morality and revival rates were high from accidents and falls. Oil Barrel worked in the company, and after a Zippo Lighter OC bumped into him, he exploded and so did the oil company. The fiery explosion killed 150 objects, and 124 were recovered. After a mass recovery, the HPRC there broke down, and most residents had to either go south, or survive. Watering Can's family was devastated, since Watering Can's family lived in poverty, Watering Can's mother, Fertilizer, jumped into the freezing waters to recover the plastic bits of Oil Can. Fertilizer died in the freezing water and crude oil inhaling. Later, Watering Can stayed in the village around the oil field, Rinktop City, to gather evidence for the death of her father. After conclusions with the townspeople, they found that Watering Can's Brother, Oil Can, was the "Culprit". Oil Can later abused Watering Can and damaged her for the investigation, and moved to Insanity Island afterwards for the blame. Watering Can, devastated, leaft for Cutie Island, a tropical island where a peppy, but smart object called Green Rocky for how to farm flowers. He teached watering can how to grow and maintain bushes and trees. After her visit, she settled in Goiky to expand her knowledge on gardening, and she also dicovered a interest in poetry along the way. She and her family may be seperated, but her sucsess and strategy makes up for her lack of confidence. Coverage Battle For Wish Bush Hurt and Heal In the Hurt and Heal, she was constantly being hurt and healed. The anti-Watering Can squad won, but the Hurt and Heal was cancelled, due to Watering Can's votes to be ridded of being blown out of porportion. If it coninued, she would've placed 27th. Google Playoff Currently, Watering Can is doing quite well in the Spreadsheet voting, and is the 2nd highest voted character to join BFWB at the moment, with Green Rocky being the highest at the moment. Green Rocky currently has more votes than Watering Can, so she may be at risk of getting fewer votes. Battle For Luxury Cay In Battle For Luxury Cay, she is set to be a contestant. Gallery Watering Canb.png Watering Can 0.png Waterin Gan Pose 0.png Watering Can Newest.png latest-22.png|Design by PinFan3 Amibeingreplaced.png Water_can.png teapotthingBFB.png Category:Armless Category:Nice Category:Sad Category:Females Category:Cute Category:OCs Category:Crybaby Category:Smart Category:Camp Debut Category:2010's births Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Gramophone Haters Category:Shy Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)